Dragon's Army
by WolfeFury
Summary: Just before the Fall of Westion, an ancient force is awakened. Will it be enough to save Lore from the Shadowscythe? Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh in your reviews (yes, review please…). **

**Also, I will accept other characters; just fill out the following form…**

**Character Name: **

**Approximate Age: (kid, teen, adult etc.)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Mecha:**

**Personality: (likes/dislikes too)**

**Other: (for anything I forgot)**

**Finally, here's a key**

"Person or dragon talking"

'Person or dragon thinking'

"**Machine talking"**

"_Shadowscythe talking"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mechquest. Just the plot, Drake, and Shadow Guardian for now.**

_~9995 years before MQ~_

"No! Father!" the young dragon, Makaidos, screamed. He saw his father, surrounded by a whole battalion of Shadowscythe ships. His father fought his way to his son, destroying the whole fleet, but he was fatally wounded by a blast from one of the ships. "Son… go to Sector 82… to Kamino… under the ocean… finish my work on… the prototype," his father gasped out, "It could be … the turning point… in this… endless war." Then he died in his son's arms. Or claws.

'There it is!' Makaidos thought. 'Finally!' He flew towards the ocean planet. 'Well, Kamino is all ocean. The clue doesn't exactly help!' he thought in exasperation. 'Oh well, might as well start looking.' He quickly dived into the cool ocean waters and started looking…

* * *

Hours later, Makaidos was looking by an underwater mountain range when a whirlpool suddenly opened up. 'This is not good…' he thought. The whirlpool dragged him deeper… and deeper… and DEEPER… After what seemed like hours, he was deposited in a large underwater cavern. He swam toward a large gate at the far end. Upon arrival, he saw a claw scanner, and put his claw in. **"Claw scan accepted"** a dull, monotonous voice said. The gates opened and he saw…

"Dad!" He ran to embrace his father, but felt… metal?

_~Fall of Westion~_

"Hurry and get into the escape pod, Drake!" a tall Drakel shouted to an Asian boy of about ten years.

"No! You can't order me around! You're not my real dad," the boy shouted back. "Besides, I want to see those dragons fight in the sky!"

"Sigh… it's birth dad, Drake. And if you won't get in, then we'll go without you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The Drakel closed the door on the escape pod.

'Wow,' Drake thought as he watched the battle high in the skies. Suddenly, the skeletal dragonoid knocked the green dragonoid down onto the ground. The dragonoid broke into several pieces of wreckage upon impact.

He walked over to the still burning rubble…

* * *

Shadow Guardian watched with the citizens of Westion in the escape pod as the dragons battled it out. The good dragonoid, the one he had transformed himself, he thought, a bit proudly, was swiftly losing to the furious onslaught of the dark one. Quickly, as he watched, the dark one overcame the other and sent him flying toward the ground. "Oh well," he sighed. "We failed."

The escape pod landed on a moon orbiting Westion. Shadow Guardian siged again, then went outside to talk to the ugly paper-bag-head dude who had provided the escape pods.

* * *

"There! You're as good as new!" Drake said to the newly reassembled dragonoid.

"**Thank you. I am in your debt," **the dragonoid replied, then seemed deep in thought. **"I would like you to be my pilot. You have earned it," **it said, after a brief pause. **"Get in!"**

The dragonoid lowered its head.

Drake climbed into the cockpit. **"You will need to switch from autopilot to manual,"** the dragonoid ordered. **"Pull the lever in front of you."** Drake did as he was told and the lights flashed on. "Now, let's see what you can do!" Drake cheered.

Suddenly, the dragonoid flashed into action, breathing fire and raking its claws across dozens of Shadowscythe troops. "Cool!" Drake yelled. 'I wonder what this button does.' He pressed the button and hidden guns came out of the dragonoid's shoulders. They fired a strange beam that looked like a cross between a missile and a laser. He destroyed dozens more Shadowscythe. **"Watch out! Mobile bases to the left!" **the dragon warned. Drake turned. "Let's see what this button does."

"**DO NOT PRESS THAT BUTTON!" **the dragonoid yelled. Drake stopped, his hand paused in midair. Then, he had an idea. "Well, you know how kids my age are…" he said, with a sly smile.

"**Something tells me that's a very bad thing,"** the dragonoid sighed.

"Well, we're curious," Drake stated. And pressed the button.

* * *

Shadow Guardian watched Westion closely, wanting to see what the Shadowscythe were doing, and what had become of the dragonoids. "What the f-" he started to say, but was at a loss for words. Westion had just exploded! There was a strange green light in the middle of the explosion.

* * *

Drake watched as a green laser discharged itself into Westion's surface. "Uhh… what was that?" he asked the dragonoid.

"**This is bad. Very BAD,"** stated the dragonoid. **"Get out of here!"** Drake decided to listen once in his life and immediately took off from Westion. 'And not a moment too soon…' he thought as he saw Westion explode behind them.

**A/N: Whew! Well, there's the first chapter. You'll be seeing a lot more of Shadow Guardian in the next. Remember, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks Ivymax for reviewing... Also, if you want to suggest something for me to include in the story, or have spotted an error, feel free to point it out in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mechquest.**

"Your next mission is to Necryptos, Shadow Guardian," said Warlic, when all of a sudden he was interrupted by a very, very loud shout. "Warlic! Come out of your dingy little office and get what's coming to you, you filthy coward!"

"…"

"Uhh… who is that?"

"She's your partner."

"What! You're going to put me in the same ship as a maniac?!"

"Well… yeah?" Warlic gave his most innocent smile.

"I hate you," Shadow Guardian stated before his fist met Warlic's face and sent him flying out the window. "Hey! That's my job!" a black haired girl came into the room, with a slightly annoyed look in her violet eyes. She then punched Shadow Guardian through the Warlic-sized hole in the window. "That was for… " she paused. "Being annoying," she finally decided, smiling.

* * *

"I'm Ivy… you?" the black-haired girl said. Shadow Guardian groaned, massaging his stomach. "You hit hard!" Shadow Guardian said. "Oh well, I'm Shadow Guardian."

They were sitting inside a transport starship to Necryptos. "Do I?" Ivy asked, a completely angelic and innocent look on her face. "Oh, it must be this." She held up her left fist, which, at a closer look, was completely encased in transparent diamond.

"We've arrived!" a strange cat/bug/droid thing announced, suddenly. Very suddenly. So suddenly, that the only other passenger (an old, old man) jumped and lost his eyeglasses. After helping him retrieve the glasses, the droid thing opened the doors on a spooky little town. That was being attacked by giant bats. "Great!" Shadow Guardian said. "We just got here, and we already have to save a town!"

He got into his mecha, a black wolf with bright red eyes and translucent green tentacles waving in the back. Its front arm held a Runehawk staff and its back arm held a Mystraven dagger. It had Shadowscythe turrets mounted on its shoulders.

Ivy stared, dumbfounded. "What? I switched houses and I like Shadowscythe technology," Shadow Guardian explained about the weapons.

"I wasn't wondering about that… okay, maybe I was. But what I would really like to know is where you got it!" Ivy said.

_~Flashback~_

"I'd like that one," a raven-haired male told the vender. "That's not for sale!" the vendor exclaimed. "That's my nephew's custom mech." The vender suddenly found himself face to face with a knife. From outside the shop the repeated noise of knife piercing flesh and screams of, "Ohhh the horror!" could be heard. Inside the shop, Shadow Guardian had produced a book while stabbing the guy between the legs (you know where that is) repeatedly. A final scream was heard before the guy ran out of the store, screaming, "Ahhhhhhhh…! It's a physics textbook!"

_~Flashback End~_

"Uhhh… I bought it."

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not completely accurate?"

"It's no- I mean, of course it is!"

"Let's just hurry up and take care of the giant bats before they destroy the town, kay?" Ivy said, getting into her mech. It was a giant cat with missiles attached to its shoulders and claws. It had purple eyes and an iron-plated tail, with giant spikes.

"Sure… let's go!" Shadow Guardian answered as his mecha jumped into the army, turrets blazing. Ivy's cat mecha leapt into the fray right behind him, biting and clawing at the bats.

* * *

Drake watched the viewscreens as the dragonoid ducked and weaved through the asteroid field. "Exactly where are we going again?"

"**To the planet where I sense one of my brethren's meteorite currently resides."**

"Why?"

"**Because we need him to stop the Shadowscythe. He was the strongest among us, our leader, I guess."**

"Why?"

"**Because he was made that way."**

"Why?"

"**Because he was picked in a lot."**

"Why?"

"**Because… just stop asking."**

"Fine!"

That said, they arrived at aforementioned planet. In place of oceans, however, was lava. The land was almost completely covered in mountains. The dragonoid went down to land.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" people screamed as the dragonoid landed in their village. "It's the dragon army! Call the dragonslayer! Call the dragonslayer!" Drake sighed. He jumped out of the cockpit and approached the growing throng of people frightened out of their wits. "We come in peace!" he shouted, as loud as he could.

Suddenly, however, a guy in a complete metal suit of armor and holding a red lance charged the dragonoid. "No! Stop!" Drake called, before impossibly quickly assembling a stun gun on the spot and firing it. After the guy had calmed down, Drake unstunned (is that even a word?) him and asked him his name. "I'm Demento. I'm a dragonslayer," he explained.

"What planet is this?" Drake asked.

"Our planet is called Galanos." (get the reference to Galanoth, get a cookie)

"We are looking for a strange rock, with red crystals sticking out of it. Have you seen it?" Demento and the rest of the people of the village looked completely dumbfounded. "The Star Stone!" Demento gasped. "It is in the mountains, to the north. We have a saying: where the ice meets fire, there will you find the Star Stone."

"C'mon then! Let's go! What are we waiting for?" Drake impatiently asked the dragonoid.

* * *

"North? North?! How far north?! I'm so bored!!" Drake whined.

"**Patience, young one. Obviously, if there is ice, it is very far north indeed."**

They walked silently for another few hours, until they finally came on the ice. Drake, excited, immediately began running around and searching. "It's not here!" he reported to the dragonoid. The dragon thought for awhile, then exclaimed, **"It's so obvious! I can't believe we missed it! Where do you find snow in mountains? At the top! And we're on a lava planet, so it follows that there are volcanoes. That's where my brother is."**

Drake got into the cockpit, and the dragon took off, to look for the volcano. "Wait, why didn't I do that before?" he asked.

"**Because the Author hates you."**

"No, he likes me. Don't you like me, Author?"

"I hate annoying, obnoxious little boys!"

"Yep, he likes me!"

"**Idiot!"**

They flew on in silence, methodically scanning the terrain for the volcano. Soon, they saw a giant mountain, with a gaping hole at the top sometimes spewing out lava. As they got closer, they saw that narrow walkways and bridges descended toward something in the lava. 'It's the dragonoid!' Drake thought excitedly.

"**Yes, it is."**

"Wait! Ho-"

"**I can read your mind."**

"Oh. Why didn't I know that?"

"**I wanted to see the look on your face when I finally revealed it."**

"Ohhh… hey!"

"**Whatever. Let's just get on with it."**

They descended down the stairs into… a cave?

"How is there a cave in the middle of a sea of lava?"

"**I don't know…"**

"Cool!" Drake shouted, and jumped into the cave.

The cave was lit with a pulsating red glow. Drake followed the cave, seeing a gigantic meteorite at the end. There were glowing red crystals sticking out all over its surface. As the dragonoid approached, he gave a deafening roar. The meteorite shattered… and a dragonoid, even larger than his, burst out.

"**Come, brother,"** it commanded. **"We must wake the other five."**

**A/N: Ohhhh... cliffie! Also, now you know what Drake is going to be doing while Shadow Guardian and Ivy save Necryptos!**


End file.
